


Coda Challenge #6.2 - "Lost"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma after Fitz's disappearance (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x06 - The Good Samaritan).





	

Jemma sat alone on the floor of their empty apartment, looking through the papers sprawled out in front of her, analyzing them, looking for a way to understand what had happened to Fitz. She picked up the bottle of beer that sat beside her, Fitz’s favorite brand, and took another swig. This place felt like it was theirs, even though Fitz had never set foot in it. This was supposed to be their home.

She holed up here most of the time because she could no longer stand the team’s pitying looks. They all tried to help however they could, but looked at her like she was breakable, like she would snap in two at any given minute. But Jemma was holding her own, trying her very best to remain calm in the face of uncertainty.

Dr. Holden Radcliffe was also helping. The man had money and resources, and he cared a lot for Fitz and wanted to get him back almost as badly as she did. Besides Radcliffe’s help, she would go into the Lab often to gather more information and equipment. Director Mace had scolded her, for her time away from work and lack of focus, but mostly turned a blind eye. He was probably afraid that she would spill his dirty little secret about Vienna.

Without meaning to, Jemma remembered Mack’s gentle tone as he told her that Fitz, along with Coulson and Robbie Reyes, had disappeared at Roxxon facility. She would visit the facility again soon. There _had_ to be something there, some clue that would lead her to him.

Unlocking her phone, she looked at the picture of him, the one that had helped her when she’d gone through the hell that had been Maveth, and at all the others they’d taken since, together and smiling. They were happy. This couldn’t be it for them.

Jemma went into her voicemail and played all the messages Fitz had left her that day, as she did every single day. She needed to hear his voice again.

She placed the phone to her hear and closed her eyes.

_“Jemma, hey. Why aren’t you answering? Are you just really busy or…” Fitz paused. “Anyway, I’ll, uh, try again later. Talk to you soon. Love you.”_

The next messaged started playing, and he sounded more panicked. _“Are you still mad? It’s fine if you are, but please just let me know you’re okay. I love you.”_

He sounded tired and scared in the one following that.

_“Me, again. Please. Just… call me back.”_

And, then, the final message.

_“Jemma, I really need to hear from you soon. I’m worried. Please. I love you.”_

Setting the phone down, Jemma sighed. _God…_ She felt sick with how she’d treated Fitz the last time they’d spoken. She’d been so angry with him. For lying, for not understand, for trying to help. Now, she just wished she could have the chance to make it up to him. She would bring him back, Jemma promised herself, no matter the cost, and they would have another chance.

She felt so lost without him. She couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gone through this when she’d gone missing.

_I’m not strong enough to live in a world that doesn’t have you in it._

Remembering his words to her, she knew she felt the same way.

She would find Fitz and bring him back. Or she would die trying.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I don't think this will actually happen, but this image just popped into my head and I can't shake it.


End file.
